<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scraps For the Fire by emberislands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926769">Scraps For the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberislands/pseuds/emberislands'>emberislands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, Gen, Kuzon is Bad at Spelling, M/M, Only a teeny bit tho, POV First Person, Pain. Lots of it. I'm sorry in advance, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Why Aren't There Any Other Kuzaang Fics On This Site, non-canon compliant, they're cuties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberislands/pseuds/emberislands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aang runs away from the Air Temple without a trace, Kuzon is left alone in the wake of his closest friend's disappearance, amidst rumors of war and turmoil brewing on the Fire Nation homefront, still finding reasons to write.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Kuzon (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Kuzon (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ty to Kuzaang nation for birthing the idea for this :) i love u all</p><p>+ big hug 4 my beta reader jack ilysm *smooch*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>君蘇58 年 5月 16日       草稿 DRAFT 草稿       氜武 Ri Wu</p><p>GREETINGS, HOTMAN!</p><p>So my parents are forcing me to work on my printing since I’m “behind” at school. But instead of doing those dumb worksheets I want to practice with letters! I just think it’s more fun that way. I was gonna write anyways. Plus, I like getting stuff back<strike> handwritten from you </strike>. Makes it feel like we’re not really that far from each other. So don’t be suprised if you start getting way more mail soon.</p><p>I don’t have much to <strike> atcual </strike>really talk about. The weather’s been bad so I’m stuck inside. Haven’t played a match of fireball in a while so it’s getting VERY boring. And Yujin won’t leave me alone. I have to keep kicking her out of my room.</p><p>I feel like the sun is over there right now. I remember seeing art from other Air Temples— not yours, but they might be <strike>simal</strike>  similar. I bet the trees are huge and dropping tons of fruit like in those paintings. Maybe we should do a round trip on Appa the next time you come so I can see for myself. It’s only a few years til you finish your training and I’m done with school anyways… we’ll be able to go anywhere we want then!</p><p>How have you been? I know it’s been a while. You’re probably busy doing important stuff at the temple, <strike>I know you’re like one of the best airbenders out</strike>   but I didn’t want you to forget about our plans for your own birthday! Just wait til you see my gift. No spoilers, but I think it’ll blast your cap off!</p><p>I’m not sure when you’ll get this though. I guess the <strike> messan </strike> mail hawks have been slower. Maybe if I can get my hands on a personal one from the town aviary they’ll get to you faster. I’m thinking about it...</p><p>Anyway, if this gets to you after your birthday, I hope it’s a hot one!  No worries about our plans. and I can keep your gift safe til you get the chance to fly over. It can be anytime you want. But write to me first, hotman!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FLAMEO  </em>
</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p> </p><p>龍年 5 月 31 日</p><p>Kuzon, my Hotman:<br/><br/></p><p>Don’t worry about your print or anything! I really enjoy getting your letters actually. Feel free to send me anything you want! You’re right about that too. How you feel closer. </p><p>Even though I know the Monks wouldn’t like it— I <em> might </em> be writing these secretly and slipping them into the pile of mail we send out to the other nations every few weeks. Right now they’re teaching us about “worldly attachments” and how they make your spirit heavy. They say it’s not good for airbending… I don’t know about them, but I think my bending’s just fine.</p><p>It’s really cloudy here right now, even though the heat has been the same all summer. It’s kind of weird weather, I’m not a fan, even if the fruit trees love it. If your parents ever let you, I’d totally bring you over. Hopeful that summer will have more normal climate.</p><p>I’m sorry for not writing as much as I used to. A lot has been changing for me, really fast. </p><p>You know how airbenders can only get their tattoos after they master the 36 tiers of Airbending? I’ve only mastered 35 tiers, but the monks decided I was ready for it last month. It was kind of a dumb reason too… for that Air Scooter game I came up with. They said I’m the youngest person <em> ever </em> to get airbender tattoos. Most people spend their whole life trying to master the tiers. I don’t know how to feel about it. It’s awful to say out loud, but I don’t really feel like I deserve it.</p><p>Also, not gonna lie… I forgot about my birthday… sorry! I promise I’ll make it up! I’d fly over there right now if I could. But everyone is really pushing to advance my training now. It’s a lot of pressure. I know I should feel grateful instead of guilty, but also… I can feel they’re keeping something from me. But that’s ok— I mean, I have something to keep from <em> them </em> now too. </p><p>Hold onto that gift for me, hotman! I’ll be over there ASAP. I’ll probably send another letter before that happens. I have a feeling it’s gonna be a while… but til then you can send me anything you want. Is it weird to say I read these all in your voice? Maybe I didn’t realize that’s what everyone does.</p><p>P.S. — What is  <em> 氜武 Ri Wu </em>? That’s a new thing I’m seeing in your letter headings. It sounds cool.</p><p> </p><p>Flame-e-o my friend!</p><p>— Aang</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇58 年 6月 17日       草稿 DRAFT 草稿       氜武 Ri Wu</p><p>My good hotman!<br/><br/></p><p>I had no idea you were so advanced in your training! I’m excited for you already, even if you aren’t. Look, this just means you’re one step closer to becoming a master.</p><p>I totally think you deserve it. I bet your tattoos look awesome<em> , </em> too. <strike> You’re the best Airbender I’ve ever seen. Even if you’re the only airbender I know. You’d still be the best airbender if I knew more </strike></p><p>And how on Earth could you forget your own BIRTHDAY, Hotman?? <strike>Is that like another worldly thing you’re not supposed to hold onto?</strike>But don’t make it up to me— make it up to yourself! Maybe when you get the OK to come, I’ll hatch something even bigger than the old plan I had. </p><p>
  <strike> Honestly, I feel bad about making you sneak letters in secret </strike>
</p><p>About your mail problem: maybe we can work something out with a messenger hawk? Our<strike> neib nai </strike>NEIGHBORS just got one for their family, and I heard it’s trained for really long trips. Like, the hawk stays with the person that gets the letter until they write back, so it doesn’t get too tired from flying back and forth. Maybe when I get one I can train it like that too. </p><p>
  <strike> you read these in my voice?  </strike>
</p><p>Also, Ri Wu is a new time mesurement we’re learning about now. They’re way longer periods than years of Fire Lord reign. More like Avatar lifetimes… I think? Maybe I was asleep for some of that lesson. Apparently we’ve entered the Superior Military (Ri Wu) era<strike>. </strike> <strike> I did hear something about more military assemblies happening at the Palace but that’s probably irellevant. </strike> That’s all dumb adult stuff though, ya know? I don’t really care about letter headings that much, it’s just a habit really.</p><p>Take care while doing your training! <strike>Even if you don’t beleiv  </strike> I know you’re gonna be a GREAT master one day, Aang. <strike> And I’ll be right there with you when </strike> And don’t forget about your hotman when that happens!!</p><p>
  <em> See you SOON  </em>
</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇58 年 8月 8日       草稿 DRAFT 草稿       氜武 Ri Wu</p><p>Dearest hotman,<br/><br/></p><p>I know you said it’d be a while until you’d get back to me, but I didn’t think you’d go this quiet. Maybe your letter got lost? I’m sorry if that’s what really happened. That means <em> I </em> was the one who never responded. </p><p>
  <strike> I wanted to give you some spac   </strike>
</p><p>I just wanted to check on you<strike> to make sure you aren’t</strike> to see how you are. </p><p>Me, I’m fine. School’s been over, but this summer feels different than last year. Nothing’s happening as much. the whole town is quieter. Yujin is begging to go to the beach, I mean in the <em> really </em> annoying way that our parents don’t usually ignore, but our father says it’s “not the time to travel”, even though it’s <em> literelly </em> vacation. I’m trying to pay more attention to the news. <strike> I think something’s hap  </strike> I wanna stay in the loop and stuff, <strike>espesc</strike>especially since my birthday’s coming and I’m gonna be a teenager and all that. I feel like 13 is when news gets more important.</p><p>Not to be a sap, but I miss ya, hotman. I’d fly over there myself if I could. Fiero the messenger hawk will have to do for now. Did I mention I got a deal for one downtown? He’s got the longest tail feathers you’ve ever seen. <strike> I wish you could see for yourself </strike> I guess you WILL see him for yourself, if this gets delivered properly. I’m training him like I said I would, so he’ll come home with your letter and we can skip the usual wait time.</p><p>Just hope you haven’t been eaten by a giant komodo-frog or something. Not really sure if they have those in the Air Nation. But, just do me a favor and write, would ya?</p><p>
  <em>Flame-e-o, brother</em>
</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇58 年 8月 27日       草稿 DRAFT 草稿       氜武 Ri Wu</p><p>
  <strike> Hotm </strike>
</p><p>Aang,<br/><br/></p><p>I hope you’re ok. It’s been a couple months since I’ve heard anything from you. I wrote twice already, so this is the third letter I’ve sent <strike>with no reply</strike>, in case they haven’t been delivering. I guess Fiero got lost on the way. He just never came back. so I’m back to using the public mail.</p><p>
  <strike> My parents are gonna be <em> so </em> mad when they find o  </strike>
</p><p>I’m thinking about the last two letters I sent you. <strike> I’m looking over the drafts   </strike></p><p>              <strike>  maybe I wrote something that hur </strike></p><p>I know you don’t normally like to hold a grudge. So if I did something to hurt you, I’m sorry.</p><p>I get carried away sometimes <strike>but </strike>    <strike> I care about you more tha</strike>      <strike>I dont think you know how much</strike> </p><p>You’re my friend, and I don’t want to hurt you. But if you’re in trouble, send something to let me know. You remember the secret signals? Or the written code? Anything works. Just so I know something.</p><p>
  <em> Stay flamin’ </em>
</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇58 年 9月 19日       草稿 DRAFT 草稿       氜武 Ri Wu</p><p>Aang,<br/><br/></p><p>If you’re still there, I don’t know if you want to talk to me, but that’s ok. Even if you throw these out when you get them, I hope you’re still reading.</p><p>Maybe someone’s intersepting these or something. Maybe you actually write back every time but they’re all lost or stolen or there was some big storm that made the mail <strike> ru </strike> route impossible. <strike> Maybe I’m just hoping for that instead of </strike></p><p>I don’t know how to describe what’s happening here in town. It’s because I don’t really even know. Four different newspapers stopped delivering and now we only get something called <em>The</em> <em>Imperial Bulletin</em>. It’s only full of boring paragraphs about whatever the Fire Lord is doing overseas. I tear pages from it to burn up for fun when I’m bored. Sometimes Yujin folds them into cranes.</p><p>My parents act like it’s nothing but I can tell they’re faking it.<strike> I’m thirteen but they still treat me </strike></p><p>I wonder if the monks know what’s happening too. You said they might be keeping something from you. But that can’t be it, can it? You’re kind of far, I mean.</p><p>My father says that we should be happy and not ask questions. We’re the lucky ones to be living in the most powerful nation in the world. He just wants to shut me up. I don’t really beleive anything an adult says to me anymore. Kids are more honest. <strike>You and I were both </strike></p><p>This draft is really rough. I’ll rewrite everything properly later.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇58 年 11月 10日       草稿 DRAFT 草稿       氜武 Ri Wu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>I never rewrote that one draft. Whatever </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> The rain and heat stopped and now it’s just breezy sometimes. I don’t know why I’m mentioning that. You always put the weather in your notes<br/><br/></strike>
</p><p><strike> Can I conf </strike>You might laugh at me for this.</p><p>So I stole a Tsungi horn. The one you learned to play here. At least I HOPE that one was it. all of them sorta look the same. There are rumors that the school’s getting rid of the music program,   and I didn’t even care that much honestly, you know music isn’t my thing. <strike>So I don’t know why my first thought was to take your instrument, but</strike></p><p>Do you remember that month? When you came just before school let out and I skipped class for a week straight so we could do whatever we wanted? You felt so bad that I was missing class <strike> for y </strike> because of you. But then we broke in at night with Bo and Uyen and flipped the desks in all the classrooms and Uyen convinced you it’d be fun to learn to play that horn. And you picked it up in like a week. </p><p>You’re a smart guy, hotman. I’m glad you got your tattoos early, no doubt you earned them.</p><p>I don’t remember a thing I actually learned that year. <strike> Maybe besides the f </strike></p><p>But yeah, this time I got caught. Those things are huge. I didn’t really have a plan for what to do if i got away with it.</p><p>The school’s also replacing our uniforms and some of the teachers. Classes are different too. And they’re saying stuff about new books— you know what, this is all probably really boring. </p><p>I bet you’re so busy training they won’t even let you write. <strike>Maybe the monks found out about the secret mail and stopped the delivery or something. Maybe by the time you come you’ll already be a master bender, and I’ll have to catch up, but you’ll be here, and we’ll do everything like we planned for it </strike></p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> I dont think I’m gonna actually send this one</strike>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>氜武</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE IMPERIAL BULLETIN</b>
</p><p><b>HEADLINES FOR  君蘇59 年 2月 22日<br/><br/></b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>Prosperity Soaring: Value of Gold and Fire Nation Currency Climbs Higher Each Day</b>
</p><p>Recent economic developments in the Colonies have proven to be worthwhile investments as… </p><p>
  <b><br/>Prices of Coal, Produce, and Exotic Imports Reach An All-Time Low as Nation Expands Its Borders, Welcomes New Territories Onto Our Maps</b>
</p><p>With the market for imported goods expanding, alongside increasing availability and consumer...<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>The Fire Lord’s Naval Academy Hosts New Grand Openings in Earth Nation Colonies</b>
</p><p>Bright young minds are preparing for their first term at the new Naval Academy location in...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>The Following Oath, Composed by The Honorable Court Scribe Gaozu, To Be Recited in Schools Across the Nation In The Coming Days</b>
</p><p>AS YOUTH EDUCATION Reaches new heights of success, His Majesty Fire Lord Sozin has commissioned an Oath to be recited at Fire Nation schools across our prosperous Empire. With eloquent sensibility, it seeks to inspire the youth of today towards action for the betterment of the Homeland. The Oath, in full, will be recited as followed:</p><p>My life I give for my country </p><p>and with my hands I fight </p><p>for Fire Lord Sozin, duty calls </p><p>and our forefathers before. </p><p>With my mind I seek ways </p><p>to better my country with skill </p><p>While my feet move onwards </p><p>I March for Civilization</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇59 年 5月 18日<br/><br/></p><p>Happy 13th birthday, Aang.<strike> I  </strike></p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b><br/>氜武</b>
</p><p><b>THE IMPERIAL BULLETIN</b> <b><br/></b> <b>HEADLINES FOR 君蘇59 年 8月 12日<br/><br/></b></p><p>
  <b>Another Victory for the Nation’s Great March</b>
</p><p>A FEW MONTHS PRIOR, The Fire Lord’s Troops encountered the Air Nation Army in a conflict resulting in major Victory with zero casualties on the front lines. Now with protective measures against invasion from enemy armies, the Fire Nation is overseeing the reconstruction and technological enhancement of the Air Nation’s states, beginning with the Temples and other large sites. Plans for cultural development and prosperity continue with the civil aid of the Fire Lord.</p><p>After a series of extensive conferences and international communication between the Fire Lord’s Royal Cabinet and the Earth Kingdom’s military leaders, plans for an formal treatise between the nations have yet to be finalized. The march continues, however, with the goal to extend previously-acquired territories and share the prosperous culture and welfare of the Homeland with other impoverished populations neglected by the Earth King, in an attempt to…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇59 年 9月 2日<br/><br/></p><p>I can’t sleep. It doesn’t make sense. Last year you disapeared and my hawk never came back and I don’t think my letters were sending at all.</p><p>I tested my theories out. I sent mail to the Earth Kingdom and to other Fire nation towns really far away and they all sent fine and i got mail back in response </p><p><br/>but your letters<br/><br/></p><p>The newspapers lied to everyone. I know the Air Nomads didn’t have an army. You didn’t even use weapons for self defense. <br/><br/></p><p>what did they do to you? what did they do to the temples?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>氜武</b>
</p><p><b>THE IMPERIAL BULLETIN</b> <b><br/></b> <b>君蘇59 年 11月 19日<br/><br/></b></p><p>
  <b>Travel Suspended to Certain Areas Amidst Security Risks and Unforeseen Circumstance</b>
</p><p>AS OF THE END OF NOVEMBER Of the 60th Year of Lord Sozin, The Royal Cabinet has decreed a cancellation of all travel, postage, and shipments to and from any Air Nation and Water Tribe destinations for the time being in order to insure the safety of all Fire Nation subjects. It is stated that these are precautionary measures, taken to avoid a wave of hostile attacks at the borders of certain Colonies from independent, radical groups outside these territories. State intelligence has confirmed that there are none such suspects within the borders of the Fire Nation mainland.</p><p>In the event of a security threat to our Nation, the Imperial Guard is prepared to mobilize with...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Midnight Lantern</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Headlines by the People </em>
</p><p>君蘇59 年 12月 5日</p><p>
  <b><br/>A Nation Prepping for War? Alternative Perspectives on Gov’t. Dealings</b>
</p><p>(PAGE 3)</p><p><b>Student Essay of the Week — Semantics in Deceptive Media: How News Becomes Fiction </b> by Contributer 16<br/>(PAGE 6)</p><p><b>Poem of the Week — Resilience with Love </b>by Contributer 7</p><p>(PAGE 9)<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>Weekly Digest: Latest Event Commentary, Propaganda Translations, and Grapevine Intel</b> <b></b></p><p>This week’s report on the strange behaviors of the Fire Lord’s Cabinet: A total ban on Air Nation travel, mail, and immigration. We’ve received next to nothing about the reasoning behind these new restrictions besides the elusive covers fabricated by the official post. </p><p>This leaves Air Nation citizens who reside in the Fire Nation extremely uneasy, some facing dire situations complicated by the ban. Most are Air Temple pupils, who are now left with zero means to contact their families or mentors.</p><p>Are these Citizens at risk?</p><p>We have reports from numerous individuals, with close ties to several Air Temples, who insist that none of the Air Nomad orders participate in war dealings nor have any sort of military. According to our sources, the Monk’s spiritual beliefs do not allow them to use weaponry or participate in formal battle, either. So, what is Royal Cabinet <em> really </em> planning? </p><p>We will continue to collect as much information as possible on this developing account.</p><p>Could one of the Air Temples have spontaneously gone against their sacred codes of conduct to form a military in response to an invasion of Fire Nation troops? This is not likely, but not impossible. The truth is that we cannot be certain. It is clear that we have been fed blatant lies from the Imperial Bulletin. If not for the purpose of suppression of the truth, there would be no reason to defund and ban other media outlets. </p><p>At this time, the coalition is prepared to protect our members who have been affected by this ban and to have their voices heard. We continue to collect as much intel as possible in hopes of redistributing the truth behind the Fire Lord’s dealings. Do not hesitate to contact an Editor if you have a source to share.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Reminder to New Readers: For the safety of our coalition, we ask our members not to discuss <em> Midnight Lantern </em> publications in the open. Stick to Code when interacting with other members outside of meeting times, and keep alert!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We are the people, we will not be silenced.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>FENGHUANG YOUTH ACADEMY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Class II Suspension Form<br/><br/></b>
</p><p><b>STUDENT NAME:</b> Lua, Kuzon      <b>GRADE LEVEL:</b> 3rd Form      <b>SUPERVISOR:</b> Song, Tian<br/><br/></p><p><b>History of Misdemeanor:</b> Truancy, Theft, Plagirism</p><p><b>Description of Offense:</b> Kuzon was caught off-campus during school hours by local guardsmen, involved in a violent altercation succeeding a disorderly demonstration, or <em> riot, </em> incited by several upperclassmen. The commotion seemed to uphold anti-establishment sentiments and threats to the Royal Cabinet. It is suspected that an illegal, anarchist-type gang has formed amongst students across several campuses, as this is not the first mass incident to be documented. </p><p><b>Official Infractions:</b> Truancy, Disorderly Conduct, Off-Campus Illegal Activity, Gang Relations</p><p><b>Length of Suspension:</b> Due to the nature and severity of these offenses, the Academy has no choice but to suspend him for the rest of the Term, until the next school year. The Academy recommends a Reform School, such as the Fire Lord’s Military School for Youth, as an alternative system if the family so chooses.</p><p><br/><b>SIGNED:</b> <em>田松</em>   <b>   DATE:</b> 君蘇60 年 1月 3日</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 2月 14日<br/><br/></p><p>I had a dream that you appeared at my door with the latest copy of the <em> Lantern </em> in your hand. You were soaked in rain and shivering. I took you inside and gave you a chair and tried to warm you up by holding a little fire out in my hands. I don’t know why we didn’t have a fireplace.</p><p>But then you took my fire right from me and held it on your own, like you could bend it too. I wasn’t even surprised, I just stood there watching. And you just smiled at me, and neither of us said anything, but I felt something coming over me the whole time, like there was no more air left in the room and my body was giving out, I was dying. It hurt so much that I woke up coughing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>氜武</b>
</p><p><b>THE IMPERIAL BULLETIN</b> <b><br/></b> <b>HEADLINES FOR 君蘇60 年 3月 9日</b></p><p>
  <b><br/>Plans To Close Border Included in New National Security Procedures</b>
</p><p>ACCORDING TO INTELLIGENCE From the Fire Lord’s Court, including esteemed General Xuan Lee, plans for a temporary closure are in the making, due to rising security risks detected by the Imperial Guard on the borders of the Homeland. The Fire Lord’s Cabinet urges citizens against trepidation, and once again ensures absolute safety for all citizens within the borders of the Nation. </p><p>Continuing the Nation’s March, troops have advanced across the Earth Kingdom, having recently defeated a violent extremist group in the Colonies and liberated citizens from the grips of its agenda. Other international relations, including negotiations with the Earth Kingdom for…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Midnight Lantern</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Headlines by the People </em>
</p><p>君蘇60 年 4月 12日<br/><br/></p><p><b>Poem of the Week — The Throne Room </b>by Contributor 7 (PAGE 2)</p><p><b>Reports of Air Nation Citizens Going Missing — What You Need To Know for Your Safety</b> by Contributor 3 (PAGE 4)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Weekly Digest: Latest Event Commentary, Propaganda Translations, and Grapevine Intel</b>
</p><p>This week’s report addresses a rumor we’ve all been whispering about: Is a mandatory draft for the Imperial Army in the making? </p><p>Our intelligence sources can confirm a high probability of this. In our opinion, it is not safe to print anything more on this topic. Keep your eyes open for the date and time of our upcoming in-person meeting.</p><p>Reminder to New Readers: For the safety of our coalition, we ask our members not to discuss <em> Midnight Lantern </em> publications in the open. Stick to Code when interacting with other members outside of meeting times, and keep alert!<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> We are the people, we will not be silenced.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 5月 18日</p><p> </p><p>Happy 14th, Hotman.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>氜武</b>
</p><p>
  <b>君蘇60 年 8月 11日</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OFFICIAL GOVERNMENT NOTICE:</b>
</p><p>All Fire Nation Male Citizens between the ages of <b>15 and 55</b> </p><p>
  <b>CALLED TO ACTION; </b>
</p><p>If not previously registered for  </p><p>
  <b>THE FIRELORD’S ARMED FORCES CONSCRIPTION</b>
</p><p><b>You must do so</b> by the </p><p>
  <b>15th of the 9th month in the 60TH YEAR OF SOZIN.</b>
</p><p><b>FAILURE TO REGISTER<br/></b>Will Be Met With </p><p>
  <b>ONE YEAR IMPRISONMENT</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SEVERAL YEARS BANISHMENT,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>or OTHER SEVERE PENALTY</b>
</p><p>as determined by the <b>ROYAL COURT.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>BY COMMAND OF FIRELORD SOZIN,</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>ON BEHALF OF THE HOMELAND.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>HEREIN FAIL NOT, AT YOUR PERIL.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>君蘇60 年 8月 13日                                                                                   草稿 DRAFT 草稿</p><p><br/>Dear Yujin,</p><p>You might not be old enough to understand yet, but I need you to read this letter and keep it very safe. Don’t let anyone else see. Keep it until you’re very grown, for as long as you can, and read it over on your birthday. Every birthday. OK?</p><p>I know I don’t say it out loud, maybe I never have, but I love you very much. I want you to be safe and take care of yourself because you are such an important and special person. Don’t let anyone tell you different. And don’t let anyone boss you around, not Father, not your teachers, especially not any guards or Fire Palace people. They’re very powerful because they like to pick on weak people. And you ARE NOT weak, so don’t EVER let them win. This next part’s for future you, when your vocabulary’s a little bigger:</p><p>Question authority. Do it often. Question what they teach you at school, make friends with people who don’t put their faith in dictatorial behavior, and keep them close. Be vigilant and be smart. You will be ok. </p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>君蘇60 年 8月 15日</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ORDER TO REPORT FOR </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE FIRE LORD’S ARMED FORCES PHYSICAL EXAMINATION</strong>
</p><p>To:</p><p>LUA, KUZON</p><p>You are hereby directed to present yourself for the Fire Lord’s Armed Forces Physical Exam</p><p>by Reporting to:<br/><br/><strong>ASSEMBLY ROOM 5</strong></p><p><strong>GENERAL XUAN LEE’S HEADQUARTERS</strong> </p><p><strong>in THE ROYAL COURT</strong> at the <strong>FIRE LORD’S PALACE</strong></p><p> <strong>on  年 8月 20日 at SUNRISE</strong><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>Failure to Report In a Timely Manner Will Result in Severe Penalty.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 4月 13日</p><p>MEETING 12 AGENDA NOTES</p><p>
  <span class="u">disappearances </span>
</p><p>- 4 families, 32 others gone</p><p>- imperial guard spotted at night</p><p>- 20 air temple students (closest 5 towns) displaced<br/><br/><br/><span class="u"> protecting remaining AN citizens </span></p><p>secure locations:</p><p>- households w room: Rao, Kim, Singh, Ishii, Xiao, Bhatt</p><p>- bunker (last resort) fully stocked</p><p>- earth kingdom sector contacted</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">preparation for a draft </span>
</p><p>- arguments for dodging/opposition</p><p>- militia resistance vs sabotage from the inside</p><p>- <strike>not enough people for a whole militia nvm</strike></p><p>- <strike>COULD merge w EK sector but we’d probably</strike></p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">where to go from here</span>
</p><p>- wait on EK response for travel arrgmts</p><p>- assign bunker shifts</p><p>- planning operations for army infiltration<br/><br/></p><p>NEXT MEETING: ideas presented for army operations + methods of comm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 4月 21日</p><p><br/>I wish our house had room for <em> one </em> more person. It’s cramped here as it is. I mean, you had to sleep on the floor each summer. What I never got was how you always declined when I offered you the bed. Every time. Then I’d feel bad for being comfy, throw the pillows and blanket on the floor next to you and we’d talk the whole night just to have sore necks in the morning. And that one time you rolled over on my arm and I thought I was gonna have to cut it off because I couldn’t feel it anymore, <strike> but I let you sleep because</strike></p><p>I could just lie to my father and say I want to let another friend “visit” for a few weeks to keep an Air Nation kid safe. I don’t know how stable that plan is. If anyone finds out, or if I’m targeted for being a Contributor and they inspect the house to arrest me, that's it.   <strike>Maybe it’s just <br/></strike> <strike><br/>I wouldn’t want anyone other th</strike></p><p>I volunteered to be a bunker guard for the remaining people instead. That’s an easier lie. I can just say I’m staying at someone else’s house, someone they trust. I was told it’d be in shifts anyways so I can sneak in and out if I need to.</p><p><strike>I couldn’t be there f<br/><br/></strike> <strike></strike></p><p>I’m doing all I can right now. I just hope it’ll be enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>4月 28日</p><p>
  <b>DONT SPEAK</b>
</p><p>People will hear the echo if you talk too loud<br/>Let’s just pass notes like this. I have tons of paper. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>ok. hi </em>
</p><p><br/>Hi. I’m Kuzon by the way. Sorry for putting out the lanterns except this one. I just want to be safe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>my name is Nima     its ok   thank you</em>
</p><p><br/>Of course. Hi Nima! How old are you?</p><p><br/><em>im 9</em> <em> my spelling is not good  sorry</em></p><p><br/>Don’t be! I used to be really bad at spelling. It gets easier when you practice. I’m 14</p><p>
  <em><br/>thats my brother Sonam     he's 15 i think or 14   </em>
</p><p><br/>Oh, I see him! I’ll say hello later.    So, are you an airbender?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>no.  Sonam is</em>
  <br/>
  <em> are you a fire bender? </em>
</p><p><br/>Yeah I am. I lit all the lanterns down here myself. and then I put them all out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>do you know any other tricks?</em>
</p><p><br/>Yes, but I can’t do any here. They’re not very safe. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> that’s ok, we can still be freinds. for leting me use the paints. </em>
</p><p><br/>I’m glad you like them. They are from my sister. She’s 8.</p><p>
  <em><br/>oh    tell her thank you </em>
</p><p><br/>I will!<br/> You know  <strike>  I used t </strike>        I have an Airbender friend. His name is Aang. He’s from the Southern Air Temple. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>sonam was at that temple</em>
</p><p><br/>He was? See, I’m looking for Aang. Maybe Sonam knew him</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>is he lost?</em>
</p><p><strike><br/>I don’t </strike>    Yes, I want to go find him, but I have to help out here too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>don't worry he will com back</em>
</p><p><br/>Thank you. You’re right. I just have to wait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>4月 28日</p><p>Your sister says you’re from the Southern Air Temple<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> Yeah   What about it </em>
</p><p><br/>Nothing really. I knew someone there.     I’m Kuzon. Sonam,  right?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I remember from the meeting. and yes. who’d you know?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His name is Aang. He’s 13 now, actually 14 in a month. He went missing and I’m trying to find out what happened<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> It sounds familiar but I’m not too sure. I’m sorry </em>
</p><p><br/>It’s okay.             Your handwriting’s nice.   it’s all curly</p><p><br/><em>Thanks, I guess <br/></em> <em> So  how’d you end up here? </em></p><p><br/>Like working for the Coalition? There’s a long version and a short version.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Well, I’m not very busy at the moment.<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Right. well I don’t wanna waste ink but, basically, I got kicked out of school for punching someone at a protest, my parents were about to send me to reform school but I found an “apprenticeship” just in time to a “calligrapher” who printed “books” - which was mostly all true except it was like 15 of us distributing Lantern copies, and I was already a contributor so now I'm just able to focus on coalition stuff full-time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>...There’s a longer version of this story?</em>
</p><p><br/>Well, a funnier retelling.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> I think it’s already pretty great.  But sorry about your education and all that.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s fine, they were already starting to replace the actual learning with military junk anyways.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>We were visiting family here. Nima goes to school in the Earth Kingdom near the Temple. We were both on vacation. then they closed the border.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I’m sorry.<strike> This entire situ</strike>  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It’s not your fault. We’re grateful for this.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>My shift is about to be over I have to hurry<br/>As soon as the Earth Kingdom base gets back to us, we’re going to get you all there.<br/>I’ll be back tomorrow</p><p>
  <em><br/>I’ll keep Aang in mind.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 5月 2日</p><p>MEETING 15 AGENDA NOTES</p><p>
  <span class="u">AN citizen mission:</span>
</p><p>- cargo ship secured, voyage 4-8 weeks</p><p>- plan to depart in less than 5 days</p><p>- supplies incoming (team is handling it)<br/><br/></p><p><strike> two teams </strike>  <span class="u">two and a half teams</span> <span class="u"> : </span></p><p>- escorts to the citizens going to the EK</p><p>- managing homebase, Lantern stuff, organizing from here etc.</p><p>- those planning military infil./sabotage<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u"> preparations: </span>
</p><p>- new leaders elected </p><p>- if there is no draft, volunteers will sign up anyways </p><p>- insiders must be established</p><p>- naval fleets and army bases to be targeted</p><p>- communications w/ coded letters thru official mail </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 5月 10日<br/><br/></p><p>
  <strike> There’s a </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> So this girl from the Coali </strike>
</p><p><br/>Arya asked me for something… strange? The other day.</p><p>She approached me after our printing work was done that day, and asked if I could walk her home. She said it was because someone had been following her. I went along with it. We talked for a bit, I learned she’s very… headstrong. I forgot which Contributor she is but I feel like she writes those gov’t-critical essays. She doesn’t answer questions she doesn’t feel like answering, but she isn’t mean.</p><p>Right before we got to her house, she took my hand. </p><p>I probably should’ve been more alert in checking our surroundings on the way there. <strike>The whole time I just felt like</strike> I just didn’t want to be weird about it. It was kind of sweaty. Neither of us said anything after that; she just thanked me for the favor and went inside. </p><p>I’m not sure if someone was actually following her.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 5月 18日<br/><br/></p><p>Happy 14th, Hotman.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b><br/>The Midnight Lantern</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Headlines by the People </em>
</p><p>君蘇60 年 5月 27日<br/><br/></p><p><b><br/>False ‘Safe Havens’ Lead to More Disappearances </b>by Contributor 1 (PAGE 2)</p><p><b><br/>The Implications of a Draft; Why We’re Preparing to Dodge </b> by Contributor 5 (PAGE 7)<br/><br/></p><p><b>Student Essay of the Week — The Shackles of Nationalism </b> by Contributor 16 (PAGE 10)<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b><br/>Weekly Digest: Latest Event Commentary, Propaganda Translations, and Grapevine Intel</b>
</p><p>Over the course of the past few weeks, several rallies have been incited, stemming from "honor-defending" imperialists and enraged citizens alike. However, the outcomes of these demonstrations have had drastically different outcomes. If you’ve kept your eyes on the Imperial Guard - who continue to occupy the streets in greater capacity than ever - you may have noticed the difference in their reactions. </p><p>Anti-Imperial protestors, many of which included our members, have been met with great violence by the Guard. Stopping at nothing to subdue the crowd, they were authorized to use any means of force. However, during the demonstrations which seemed to be in defense of <em>the</em> <em>glory and honor </em>of the Fire Nation, the Guard was almost nowhere to be found. </p><p>We want to offer you an explanation. </p><p>You are allowed, even encouraged, to showcase your Loyalty to the Fire Lord through commotion. The Guard revels in these displays of emotion for your Nation — because it means <em> they </em> will not have to do the dirty work. You have already signed your own life away.<br/>You may think you will be rewarded for your loyalty to the Empire. Perhaps not tangibly, but in glory or honor; that your servitude will be the reason for this country’s success, and therefore your own success, if you’ve progressed to the point where you’ve attached obedience and complacency to your identity.</p><p>The reality is that the Fire Lord’s cabinet finds you replaceable. They have convinced us that anyone who is brave enough to sacrifice themselves for the betterment of the country is worthy of great honor and respect. But how often do we see the return? Have your wages increased? Has your status been promoted? Has your family been acknowledged, provided for, or kept safe from state violence?</p><p><br/>Readers, we encourage you to think critically about how you are perceived in the eyes of the Fire Lord and his Cabinet. Do they truly consider you autonomous? Or are you a commodity? </p><p>
  <em><br/>We are the people, we will not be silenced.<br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 6月 12日<br/><br/></p><p>My mind has never really left the question. I<strike> thought I was so close  when I met Sonam. </strike></p><p> Every time it gets quiet everything floats up and I remember  I just can’t know for sure, and my chest feels like it’s caving in </p><p> </p><p>I don’t want this. I need to know. <br/><br/></p><p>if it turns out there is no draft, I’ve agreed to volunteer.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>君蘇60 年 7月 13日  Coded Message</p><p>EARTH KINGDOM BASE<br/><br/></p><p>FELLOW MEMBERS<br/><br/></p><p>ALL HAVE ARRIVED SAFELY. CAMP IS SECURE.</p><p>WE EXPECT NEW CLUSTER ATTACKS SOON. </p><p>RECOMMEND RECRUITS TO ENLIST ASAP,</p><p>PLEASE REPLY ONCE YOU’VE DONE SO.</p><p><br/>THANK YOU ALL. CONTINUE THE GOOD WORK.</p><p>(TO BURN AFTER DELIVERY)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 8月 10日</p><p>Kuzon,</p><p>You might not hear it often, but we all really appreciate the work you do for the Coalition. You’re really one of the most dedicated members of the team. Even if I know you don’t go to school so this is like your full-time job… you deserve recognition!! The Code, the signals, the delivery system, the columns you write, we all owe you for that.<br/>I thought it’d be nice for you to have this. It’s poison-salamander ink from the Black Cliffs. It’s a light pinkish-red when you write with it, but when it dries, it disappears. To see the message you have to hold it to a flame. We thought it’d be useful for communications if the Code fails for some reason, or you can’t describe what’s going on using just the Code. Please be safe. We’ll write to you.<br/><br/></p><p>Happy Birthday!</p><p>— Arya</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strike><br/>君蘇60 年 8月 11日</strike>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strike> Mother, </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> If you hear about me in the future, what I did while in the army, please, don’t think of me as a coward.  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> I will go in for the exam. I will be registered. I am going to be a soldier, but not to the Fire Lord. <br/><br/></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> I am joining a coalition of strong, smart people; scholars, fighters. This is for a cause that’s bigger than me, greater than my honor or our family.  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> I refuse to die in battle for a nation that has destroyed the lives of my friends. I’ve watched them disappear. I’ve seen families torn apart. some have written to me about occupation, the truth about the Colonies, the Air Temple invasions. This country is not what we’ve been led to believe. I can only pray that you understand, that you might even seek answers for yourself.<br/><br/></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> I promise I will be safe. I love you. </strike>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strike> <em> 庫宗 </em> Kuzon</strike>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 8月 14日<br/><br/></p><p>I swimming in the Arctic. I was trying to get above water, holding my breath with my eyes open- and the saltwater stung, badly. There was this dark mass right above me, I don’t know what it was, I just knew i needed to get there. But I didn’t think I’d surface in time.</p><p>I was ready to drown until I felt a hand pull me up. It was soft. I had my eyes closed cause they burned &amp; I was terrified. Someone tossed me onto the ice and I woke up on impact.</p><p><br/>Was it you?    Were you reaching for me?</p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong><br/>SERVICE REGISTRAR</strong><br/><strong>NOTICE OF CLASSIFICATION</strong><br/><br/>Lua                        Kuzon<br/>(Family Name)          (Given Name)</p><p>CONSCRIPT NUMBER<br/>11 16 57 43</p><p>Is Hereby Assigned To<br/>CLASS 23-B</p><p>of the FIRELORD’S IMPERIAL ARMY<br/>Until Further Notice of Discharge or Casualty</p><p>
  <strong>APPROVED BY GENERAL XUAN LEE on 君蘇60 年 8月 15日</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 8月 21日  Coded Message  </p><p>CONSCRIPT 11 16 57 43  FIRE NATION CLASS 23-B</p><p> </p><p>TO E.K. BASE:</p><p><br/>FIRST RECRUITS HAVE ENLISTED AND ARRIVED. </p><p>ESTABLISHING POSITION SOON. </p><p>WILL INFORM YOU OF PLANS AND CHANGES.</p><p>EXPECT SECOND MESSAGE ONE WEEK.</p><p><br/>CONTINUE THE GOOD WORK.</p><p>CONTRIBUTOR 2</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>马年 8 月 25日<br/><br/></p><p>Dear Kuzon:<br/><br/>I hope you’re well. Nima has been nagging at me to write for ages but I couldn’t until we knew exactly where you were. Everything’s going really well here. I can’t describe it since I don’t know the ////. I just can’t go into too much detail. The actual travel was the worst, but I’ve never been to the ///// ///////  before, it’s actually beautiful. The wildlife here is insane. And there’s so many of us here that I didn’t even know were still… around. </p><p>Thank you for this. I can’t say that enough.</p><p>Everyone else says hello too. </p><p>Lien, Arya, and Bo want to remind you about the Ink. I don’t know what that means, they wanted me to write that. </p><p><br/>Best,<br/>— Sonam</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 8月 28日  Coded Message  </p><p>CONSCRIPT 11 16 57 43  FIRE NATION CLASS 23-B</p><p> </p><p>TO E.K. BASE:</p><p><br/>5 FLEETS POSITIONED EAST OF THE GREAT GATES OF AZULON, </p><p>HEADED NORTHEAST TO THE COLONIES </p><p>FINAL DESTINATION UNCLEAR—</p><p>WILL SEND UPDATE IF ACQUIRED.</p><p><br/>CONTINUE THE GOOD WORK.</p><p><br/>CONTRIBUTOR 2</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 8月 30日    <br/><br/></p><p>It feels like betrayal to even think it but — this isn’t as bad as I imagined it to be. Not that I’m enjoying myself here. 2 other coalition members are here with me so I’m not alone. The commanders aren’t as harsh as my father could be sometimes. The food sucks, but I think that’s universal anywhere that isn’t home.<br/>There’s so many kids here. The youngest are my age. But then there’s men who could be my father. Men who look like the cluster of University graduates at the meetings. And they’re all willing to lay their lives down for the Fire Lord. They make jokes about it. It's just- do they know?<br/>It's terrifying. <strike>they’ve all been conditioned to</strike> I don’t feel superior, I just feel… sad. </p><p>I’ve sent letters out, but mail hasn't been distributed to any soldiers yet.<strike> I’m waiting to know they got my letters. that feeling</strike></p><p>They said the voyage would be two months at most. We’re going to try to execute this as soon and as quickly as we can. There’s at least 3 Coalition members or associates on each ship. There’s a lot more of us than I’d thought there’d be. I don’t think it’s safe to put anything else on paper yet.</p><p><br/>I’m going to bed. You stay out of my dreams.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is dedicated to Miri<br/>I owe you so much.<br/>ily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I disappeared on you all!! School just started for me, and things have turned out to be a lot more overwhelming than I expected. Don't worry, I'll be around. I'm still writing!</p><p>Also, I just wanted to mention how much of a positive impact all you guys' love has had on me. I genuinely have had some of these comments stuck in my head for days on a loop. They make me smile. Thank you!!</p><p>T.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 1日  Coded Message </p><p>CONSCRIPT 30 92 53 34  FIRE NATION CLASS 11-A</p><p>TO E.K. BASE:</p><p>FINAL DESTINATION CONFIRMED TO BE</p><p>THE NORTHEASTERN COLONY OF YU DAO</p><p>AND SURROUNDING TERRITORIES. </p><p>OPERATIONS COMMENCE SIX WEEKS.</p><p>CONTINUE THE GOOD WORK.</p><p>CONTRIBUTOR 6</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 9日</p><p>One of my bunkmates gets violently seasick every time it rains. It’s so gross. The other two are filthy in general. I guess it could be worse. It’s just hard to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 11日</p><p><strike>There’s this boy who won’t stop looking</strike> I can’t get this one kid to quit staring at me.</p><p>Maybe it’s just this cycle now because I’m also doing it back, sort of? It’s not like I mean to, it’s just that every time I look around, we both catch each other. It’s a little weird.</p><p>I<strike>’m only looking to make sure he isn’t looking, but then I look, and he’s still looking,</strike></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 12日</p><p>Dreamt about wild boar-hog meat on jasmine rice and vegetables and that sauce that only my mother knows what’s in. I want to write to her. I’m afraid of what she’d say. I really hope Yujin kept that letter a secret.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 9月 15日 </p><p>hey. you seem cool, I think we’ve been in a couple training sessions together. me and some others are meeting up tonight, an hour after lights-out for a card game. the gambling kind. bring something if you wanna chip into the pot. Also, I’m watching you read this from across the hall. tear this note up in front of me so I know we can trust you.</p><p>— Shiro</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 17日  Coded Message</p><p>BOILER ROOM, TOMORROW NIGHT. MOST OTHERS WILL BE THERE. TRY YOUR BEST TO MAKE IT. </p><p>CONTRIBUTOR 5</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 23日</p><p>Amrit, </p><p>Here’s your atlas back. Sorry I marked up some of the pages. old habit. but it wasn’t with ink so at least there’s that.</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 25日</p><p>
  <em> Where were you and Shiro during the game last night? you won last time, people wanted to bet on you! If you two snitched I’ll beat both your asses. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 25日</p><p>Don’t think I didn’t see you guys stealing from the kitchens. I want in or I’ll rat.</p><p>Chen Mi</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 26日</p><p>that wasn’t us Chen Mi. you’re mixed up. why were YOU up at 2 in the morning anyways?</p><p>— Shiro</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 26日</p><p>How’d you know it was 2 am then? I didn’t specify the time.</p><p>Chen Mi</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 28日  Coded Message </p><p>WHY HAVE YOU BEEN SOCIALIZING WITH THOSE BOOTLICKERS? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT’S ABOUT TO GO DOWN?<br/>AND YOU MISSED A MEETING… FIND SOMEONE TO BRIEF YOU AT DINNER. </p><p>REMEMBER WHAT YOU’RE HERE FOR, KUZON.</p><p>CONTRIBUTOR 10</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 29日 </p><p>Shiro, </p><p>Can’t make it to the game tonight. I think one of the commanding officers is onto me. I’ll probably have to sit out the next few too. Sorry.</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 3日  Coded Message </p><p>EARTH KINGDOM BASE</p><p>My love,</p><p>You know, out of all the letters I write to you, I only send about a third of them. I know it takes a while for you to receive anything and then to get back to me, so I save them here. They’re not even that different from each other, it’s pretty much the same thing over again. I just think it’s the coding and decoding that’s so pleasant to me; it’s like we’re back home, swapping clothes, leaving notes in each other’s pockets. I’m still holding onto everything of yours like I promised.</p><p>I really hope you’re doing well. I know you’re tough and capable of handling things and all that,  just remember to care for yourself inwardly too. Don’t bottle things up only for them to burst later. Just know that I love you and you can write me anything, whatever you feel, and I’ll still be reading with the same amount of love. Also I really didn’t mean for that to sound like a firebending pun. You could probably put all that into prettier words than I’m able to, the point is that I’m here and I’m listening.</p><p>We’re picking up the pace here at camp — living off the land, mapping things out. I’m really relieved that everything’s hidden so remotely. I actually travel between the base and the camp whenever I can. I know I should probably choose one assignment already, but I can’t stand having an empty moment. Keeping busy keeps the movement alive. </p><p>Write to me anytime. I love you, stay afloat.</p><p>Arya</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 10日  Coded Message </p><p>EARTH KINGDOM BASE</p><p>Dear Kuzon, I hope your doing OK. It’s very nice here and were very happy! I’m working on my spelling and also I took some of your sisters art supplys with me here so also I’m doing art now, I hope she under stands. I drew this for you. It’s a picture of us here at camp and your there too.</p><p>Love, Nima</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 9月 10日  Coded Message </p><p>EARTH KINGDOM BASE</p><p>FELLOW CONTRIBUTOR</p><p>CLUSTER ATTACKS HAVE PASSED,</p><p>VICTORY THIS WEEK. WORD FROM OMASHU, </p><p>AIDING TROOPS ARE ON THEIR WAY.</p><p>PREPARING FOR FULL SCALE ATTACK</p><p>UPON YOUR ARRIVAL.</p><p>CONTINUE THE GOOD WORK.</p><p>(TO BURN AFTER DELIVERY)<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 1日 </p><p><strong>DRAFT</strong> </p><p>CONSCRIPT 11 16 57 43  FIRE NATION CLASS 23-B</p><p>Sonam!</p><p>So we finally got our mail. I think it took so long because they rip open and read all the letters in advance before giving them to us. They do the same with anything we want to send.  I was so relieved to hear I’m glad the trip went well and that everyone is ok. Isn’t it amazing? <strike>A good friend of mine lives in the Earth kingdom, I haven</strike></p><p>I don’t want to make y I’m not sure how much you know about our plans or how much they’re telling you, we’re still sort of preparing for multiple routes of action <strike>but I wanted to let you know that I’m not sure when we’ll be able to </strike></p><p>
  <strike>I want to spare you the details of what I think is</strike>
</p><p>I’m going to try my best to find out when I can see you both again. It might be a bit, but I promise I’ll keep writing as long as I can</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 1日  Coded Message  </p><p>CONSCRIPT 11 16 57 43  FIRE NATION CLASS 23-B</p><p>Sonam (and whoever’s decoding this for him),</p><p>The mail finally came in! I’m so happy to hear from you, I’m glad you’re doing okay and that everything went smoothly on the way there. Isn’t it amazing? I haven’t been there in years but I still remember how beautiful it is.</p><p>It’s fine here in terms of the plan. We’re ahead of schedule, a few weeks earlier than we expected. So the gears are moving…<br/>Tell Nima I said hello, that I love her drawing and I’m keeping it with me at all times, and that I can’t wait to see you both again soon.</p><p>Also, to Lien and Arya and Bo: yeah, I remember. I’m saving it for something special. Or an emergency. Whichever comes first.</p><p>All the best,</p><p><em>庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 2日  Coded Message</p><p>CONSCRIPT 12 20 44 87  FIRE NATION CLASS 10-C</p><p>Hi, sweet girl.</p><p>That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. If you haven’t used those letters for kindling or something by the time I get there, I hope you let me see them. </p><p>And yes, other than missing you, everything’s alright on my end. Please don’t worry too much. I don’t think this really compares to what others have sacrificed already. Being surrounded by men, masquerading as one, it’s nothing I haven’t done before. Not that it’s any less of a pain— I just like to think I’ve grown since we were 12. Maybe I’m not much better at letting things go the way you’ve tried explaining it, but I focus my energy on other things. Your letters definitely help keep me grounded. I think I’d make a terrible monk.</p><p>My only problem now is when I manage to dream of you, I never realize what I’ll be missing when I wake up. It makes for nice sad poetry, but that’s about it. The better news is that by the time you get this, I might only be days away. Holding onto those dreams until then. I love you too.</p><p> </p><p>All my warmth,</p><p>Iris</p><hr/><p>君蘇60 年 10月 7日</p><p>I know that maybe gambling wasn’t your thing, but I keep seeing you by yourself at dinner too. You ok? Is someone bothering you? I could get the boys to straighten them out. Or we can sit together. Just let me know. No pressure</p><p>- Shiro</p><hr/><p>君蘇60 年 10月 7日</p><p>I caught a cold and don’t want to spread it around, so we probably shouldn’t. I’m sorry. But thank you for looking out for me. You’re a good friend.</p><p><em> 庫宗 </em>Kuzon</p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 12日</p><p>A few days ago there was a scrap during training, one of us started some political debate thinking it’d be funny to see how these soldiers would react to having to use their brains and critical thinking skills; people ended up taking different sides and fighting over it and it was this whole thing.</p><p>But this thought wouldn’t go away afterwards. What if some of them <em> could </em> be turned over?</p><p>If everything happens as planned we’d never know.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 15日 Coded Message</p><p>FINAL MEETING TONIGHT. SAME PLACE. IF YOU AREN’T THERE, YOU WILL BE LEFT BEHIND.</p><p>CONTRIBUTOR 9</p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 10月 16日</p><p><br/>Maybe this isn’t what I was meant to be doing. </p><p>the simplest answer is that I’m a coward. I KNEW this was the plan. I helped draft the idea. <strike>but I never really processed what it would come down to</strike></p><p>I just feel like some of these guys<strike> are just doing what they’re t </strike> don’t know any better, and that some of them would be capable of seeing reason and even choose to join us if they knew. I realize that isn’t how war works. It’s not how the coalition or anyone else in it sees things either —  It’s us vs. them and our lives for the cause. I know that’s the right and honorable thing to uphold, that this is bigger than our tiny individual lives and eventually we’ll be lost to history no matter what, so what better use for the short time we have than to make the world better for the ones after us?</p><p>But then I think about how you saw things. You saw the energy and the value in every little life so clearly. you tried to show me how much that idea meant to you. I never understood and I’m sorry for that. I’m trying now. <br/><br/></p><p>I’ve always been the impulsive firebender — if it’s in the way, burn it down, if the ends justify the means then who cares? </p><p>But you gave me reasons to step back and think. I’ve been doing a lot of that lately. I’m imagining what you would say. Would you be angry if I carried this out? Would I be repulsive in the eyes of an airbender?</p><p> </p><p>For me, would you look away?</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 18日 </p><p>
  <b>TO GENERAL QIGANG</b>
</p><p>CONSCRIPT 04 10 21 11  FIRE NATION CLASS 1-E</p><p>DESTINATION REACHED, </p><p>ALL FLEETS DOCKED</p><p>BASE READY FOR FURTHER MANDATE.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>君蘇60 年 10月 19日</p><p>Me and some of the others snuck back onto one of the ships last night just to see if we could, and I found these in the Captain’s quarters. </p><p>I know you might not want to talk to me, but I know you’re good at codes, you almost cracked the one we saw when someone got the wrong mail that was supposed to go to one of the Commanders. I think this is written the same way. I don’t know if they’re anything interesting. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.</p><p>- Shiro</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇58 年 11月 29日 Coded Message   </p><p>
  <b>FROM CAPTAIN TAENO</b>
</p><p>HARSH CONDITIONS ON THE NORTHERN SEA</p><p>TWO FLEETS LOST TO ICE STORMS,</p><p>REQUESTING TROOP REPLENISHMENT</p><p>NO NEED FOR FURTHER ARTILLERY.</p><p>THE MARCH CONTINUES.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇58 年 7月 31日 Coded Message   </p><p>
  <b>FROM GENERAL QIGANG</b>
</p><p>SIGHTINGS CONFIRMED FALSE, </p><p>NO SIGNS ON WESTERN FRONT.</p><p>TEMPLES DESOLATE AS PRIOR.</p><p>REDIRECT FLEETS TO EARTH KINGDOM </p><p>AT ONCE.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇58 年 5月 24日 Coded Message   </p><p>
  <b>FROM GENERAL QIGANG</b>
</p><p> </p><p>MARCH ON SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE VICTORIOUS TODAY,</p><p>ZERO CAPTIVES OR PRISONERS ACCEPTED. </p><p>ZERO FIRE NATION CASUALTIES</p><p>NO NEED FOR FURTHER AID.</p><p>COMMENCING BLOCKADE </p><p>IN CASE OF EARTH KINGDOM TROOPS.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <strike><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 17日 </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>DRAFT</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>CONSCRIPT 11 16 57 43  DRAFT   FIRE NATION CLASS 23-B</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Lien,</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I’m sorry I can’t explain immediately, but I’m coming to join you at camp. I can’t do my job here anymore it’s really getting to me, I think it’d be much better for everyone if I help out over there instead of here I know the plan was entirely different and I was supposed to send the signal first and I’m the firebender people are counting on but I can’t</strike>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 20日  Coded Message</p><p>
  <b>TO GENERAL QIGANG — URGENT</b>
</p><p>CONSCRIPT 04 10 21 11  FIRE NATION CLASS 1-E</p><p> </p><p>SOS</p><p>BASE UNDER SIEGE BY INSURGENTS,</p><p>SUPPLIES AND WEAPONS SEIZED</p><p>EXPLOSIVES CACHE BREACHED</p><p>MAJOR CASUALTIES <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 10月 22日  Coded Message <br/><br/></p><p>TO E.K. BASE:</p><p>MISSION SUCCESSFUL. </p><p>MEMBERS HAVE SCATTERED,</p><p>FIVE CONFIRMED DEAD.</p><p>ASSISTANCE NEEDED</p><p>TO GATHER WOUNDED.</p><p>CONTRIBUTOR 2</p><hr/><p><br/>君蘇60 年 X月 X日  Coded Message </p><p>EARTH KINGDOM BASE</p><p><br/>Darling Iris,</p><p>You remember the play we went to go see last summer? About those star-crossed spirits? </p><p>
  <em>“How chance for this one piteous soul — or perhaps I am not alone — sentenced to pine at the crux of revolution? What a fateful time to be in love.”  </em>
</p><p>Well. Maybe here there’ll be less magical intervention… just us people, looking out for each other. I think that’s better in a way. We’ll save our own selves.  </p><p>Love always.</p><p>Arya</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>